Reuniting of the Guardians Play
by rainbowlavawing3022
Summary: This is my first play don't be haters.


Reuniting of the Guardians

Well what do you know! It's the start of the new school year at Kaukauna High school. Hey there's Luna and Irukotona right now!

Luna: Hey Iru!

Iru: Luna! I knew you would come back for the next school year! Being in 10th grade will be extremely hard so you better prepare for the worst.

Luna: "Thanks for the advice as usual…"

Iru: "Your welcome!"

So the two walk to the board, which has the class list for this school year. The halls were buzzing with students from 9-12th grade. They finally make it to the poster board. They see their old friends Cyrus, Keen, Darkon, Kyle, Lyra, Crystal, K-POP, and Flora!

Luna: "Iru look!"

Iru: "What is it?"

Lyra: OH MY GOSH! Luna! Iru!

Cyrus: My gosh! We haven't seen each other since 6th grade!

Keen: Well what do you know! It's the moon and the Knight.

Luna: Theres the same old Keen.

Iru: DON'T SAY MY POSITION SO LOUDLY"

Keen: Its funny cause you get all blush and stuff.

Flora and K-Pop: Hey you guys!

Darkon: Can't believe we all united once again!

Wow! A friendship reunited as 1. There will be more surprises coming. The school bell rings and the ten of them rush to homeroom. Luckily they were in the same class!

Mr. Ronny: Good Morning Students of all species! Welcome Princess K-Pop and Princess Flora!

K-Pop- Call me Princess Moon. **– Smiles - **

Flora: Hi! –Smirks-

Mr. Ronny: Whatever you say my ladies! Well to start of the day we have new students this year! Their names are Keen, Darkon, Cyrus, Kyle, Lyra, and Crystal.

Keen: Pleased to meet you all.

Darkon: Sup?

Cyrus: Yo!

Kyle: Can we get on with the class?

Lyra: I think we should.

Crystal: That's Kyle and Lyra peeps!

Mr. Ronny: O I forgot one student. Sean gets in here please.

(Sean enters)

Sean: What's up peeps –winks- (most of the girls start to surround them except Iru)

Crystal: OMG WHO ARE YOU!

Luna: He is so cute!

Flora: Wait I already have a guy I like!

K-Pop: I will always stay with Moon.

Sean: Ladies calm yourself!

Girl 1: I WANT YOUR NUMBER CAN I HAVE IT?

Girl 2: OMG CAN I HAVE YOUR FACEBOOK ACCOUNT TOO!

Girl 3: Can we just hangout at the movies?

Sean: -looks at Iru- Look here a girl who won't be impressed.

Iru: humph boys that are new that easily will never impress me. So try me…

Sean: Oh … I will

Iru: Boys are all the same….

They get on with school so now its lunchtime and Iru gets her lunch from her locker and all of a sudden Sean slams his arm against Iru's Locker.

Sean: Yo Irukotona.

Iru: What do you want now! -has a hard time opening her locker-

Sean: -slams the top right corner of the locker and it opens- Better?

Iru: yeah…-sarcastically- thanks.

Sean: Hey want to eat lunch together? I will buy you dessert.

Iru: um…ok

They both walk down the hallways and then girls start gathering around him again. Iru gets pushed back from all the girls surrounding him.

Sean: Whoa girls im already hanging out with a girl at lunch!

Girl 22: WHOM IS IT IM GOING TO KILL THAT PERSON!

Girl 56: -points at Irukotona- I think that's the girl!

Girl 67: Get her!

Iru: Oh Shit! –Was about to run-

(Sean transforms into his dragon form and Iru gets amazed)

Iru: Whoa…

Sean: I rather not let you hurt her! –Roars at the girls and they all scream and run away- RAWR DON"T MISS THE MANAGER! Ha-ha, it's not even Christmas yet.

Iru: -laughs for the first time in this whole story-

Sean: -smiles at Iru-

Iru: -smiles back- lets head to lunch…wait one of the girls stole my lunch.

Sean: Ok I will buy you lunch then.

Iru: Wow no one has ever done that for me. –Blushes-

Sean: -secretly starts holding Iru's hand-

Iru: -looks at Sean weirdly, but shrugs him off- Ok. Let go to the Cafeteria their specials today is Chicken Parmesan and it's really GOOD!

Sean: ok then.

They both arrive at the Cafeteria. Sean buys the Chicken Parmesan while Iru gets the Chicken Salad. They both get the same drinks and their dessert was sherbert. Iru got the Rainbow Sherbet while Sean got the Strawberry sherbert. They both sit at the same table and have a nice talk. After that Iru's friends gather after school.

Keen: Yo Iru!

Darkon: Hanging with the new student aren't ya! –Smirks-

Crystal: You are so lucky!

K-Pop: That's the first sign of a relationship! (From Kailani: LOL XD)

Flora: Oh for goodness sake you know Iru obviously likes Sean!

Iru: um…NO –blushes a bit-

Keen: She's blushing!

Crystal: Oh for goodness sake stop pressuring her! Guys I had something in my mind for a while….

Cyrus: What is it?

Kyle: Spit it out already!

Iru: Well tell me tomorrow cause I have to go!

(Iru leaves)

Crystal: Ok! Do you guys think Sean is "The Light Guardian?"

Darkon: Why do you say that? Shouldn't the guardian show up normally like how Iru arrived?

K-Pop: I don't really think Sean would be the Light Guardian. Should we ask Tahu?

Tahu: Did I hear my name? –walk out from the bathroom- It seems you guys think the new guy is the light guardian.

Ki'ina: It might be a chance that he is. Not all guardians arrive normally

Flora: Wait since Iru is the dark guardian and Sean is the light guardian –gasp- THAT MEANS THEY ARE BROTHER AND SISTER! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!

K-pop: -freaking out- How can that be! It seems that Sean doesn't' know that either but…

(Sean sees them talking and runs to them)

Sean: How did you guys find out I was the light guardian?

Tahu: Told you guys!

Crystal: That's impossible! You're the light guardian?

Sean: Yeah but I don't know who is the Shadow Guardian…

Keen: Good Luck finding that person.

Darkon: Actually that person is…

All but Darkon and Sean: SHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sean: What the heck?

Luna: Sorry we just like to be quiet.

Kyle: All right im heading home. See you guys later.

All: Bye!

(At the Park Sean and Iru meet up)

Iru: It's been awhile since I've been here.

Sean: Me too.

Iru: What memories I had as a child.

Sean: Yeah me too.

Iru: Wow you are much nicer out of school.

Moon: Hello monsieur and miss Irukotona –smiles while holding K-pops hand- (From Kailani: OMG OMG OMG… 3 Haha, thank you ;D)

K-pop: Hello Iru 3

Alvin: -bumps into Iru and Sean- whoops sorry

(Sean catches Iru but he falls down with her too then all of a sudden the lake turns into ice. Sean lands on his back. A girl and a boy walk by.

Snow: Hi Syren –smiles-

Flora: -gets angry- Whose that!

Syren: I don't know that person!

Flora: TELL ME NOW.

Syren: That's my cousin…. Snow.

Snow: Nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Alvin.

Alvin: Sup? How you doing?

Sean: Fine thank you.

Iru: Nice to meet ya!

Syren: I told you stay back at Cold Eriue.

Snow: Its so boring there! I wanted to see my cousin!

Crystal: And they say Weyla is pushy!

All Present: FLASHBACK!

-Flashback happens-

Weyla: OMG I WANT TO HAVE SEAN SO BADLY!

Sean: Wha? (Dang! this girl is pushy)

-goes back to the present-

Crystal: Well Snow… what school do you go to.

Snow: Riyeo High.

Sean: Wait that our rival school for Surfing Competitions!

Snow: Yup Season starts tomorrow.

Syren: I'm so going to participate.

Alvin: Irukotona are you going to participate?

Luna: Oh yeah! Iru! You should try some new sports. You have only done Mortal sports!

Iru: Sounds interesting. Although the rules are is that you can use your powers in order to score more points.

Snow: SO are you telling us your scared?

Sean: Why would you say that! She kicked down one of the bullies in our school!

Cyrus: She wont back down!

Iru: YOUR ON!

Soon weeks then months passed then the Surf power season came. A lot of people came to try out for the team. Right now Syren, Moon, Iru, Luna, Flora, K-Pop and Sean are trying out.

Coach Katoya: Well…. Welcome to Surf Power. It's nice to see some new faces here.

Luna: Glad to meet you!

Moon: I never tried this sport before so I will give it all I got!

K-Pop: Me too!

Syren: Lets win against Riyeo High! We wont lose a championship with them again!

Sean: Guys can you help? A lot of girls are crowding me!

Iru: -gets through the crowd- Ok peeps calms your organisms down! (From Kailani: LOL, Ivana! I didn't know you'd write something like this down, kekeke.)

Weyla: Oh look… It's Irukotona. Didn't know you would Participate this year.

Iru: You have a problem with that!

Weyla: Nope just so you know Sean is mine and you wont make it in the squad.

Coach Katoya: QUIET DOWN! Ok lets start tryouts! First up Weyla!

Weyla: With pleasure.

Weyla shows many of the basic moves and uses Wind powers to make the waves bigger and make the tricks better. At the end, she finishes with a typhoon spelling out her name. She takes a bow and sits down.

Weyla: Too easy!

All the students go then it comes down to Sean and Iru. By the way all of Iru's friends that participated did an astonishing job.

Coach Katoya: Next up Sean!

Iru: Good luck!

K-pop and the others: Good luck!

Girls that participated in the tryouts: GO SEAN GO! KICK THOSE WAVES DOWN!

Sean: Am I that good looking?

Iru: -laughs- I guess!

Sean does all the master level of Surf Power. He uses Light powers to make the waves shine when he surfs through it. He does the trick where he goes through the crashing wave. He flies up on top of the wave and balances on one leg. At the end of his performance he transforms into his dragon form. He roars and the waves shape shift into a Sea Serpent.

Coach Katoya: Wow! Sean you are officially on the Team!

Iru: Good Job!

Luna: Amazing!

K-Pop: Whoa Nice!

Flora: Incredible!

Syren: That's the first time I've seen a dragon form in years! 

Sean: Well I couldn't have done without the cheering of my friends.

Iru: -smiles- (wow he is so nice)

The other girls in class: ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT US!

Sean: I wish but no. IM talking about them –points to Iru and the Gang.

Weyla: Grrrrrrr! Irukotona stay out of my way!

Coach Katoya: Last but not least Irukotona!

Her friends: GO IRU!

Sean: DO your best!

Iru: -gulps- I will try.

Iru cautiously surfs out. Then her favorite song plays on the Radio, which is 2012 it, is not the end of the world. She gets into the beat and goes to the biggest wave there is which is nicknamed "God of the Waves"

Sean: What is she doing! She is going to kill herself!

Weyla: -controls the wave- (hehe this will be perfect)

Iru: (I got to think this through)

Iru Suddenly gets thrown off her board. Everyone gasps but then Iru lands on her board and surfs down on the wave. The wave starts to curl so she changes her direction. Then she uses all the elements except for darkness and light to finish it off turning the wave into shimmering elements. At the end: She turns into her dragon form, flies up, and Blows blue fire which explodes into fireworks. She lands and transforms back. Everyone stares in awe including Sean.

Iru: It wasn't that good wasn't it.

Sean: Wasn't that good…. THAT WAS SUPER AWESOME AND AMZING!

Flora: THE BURSTING OF COLORS!

Syren: You used all the elements!

Luna: That was Amazing!

K-POP: MY GOSH! SO AMAZING!

Weyla: Anyone can do that… (From Kailani: Psh… Kai doesn't like Weyla…)

Kein: -arrives- You cant do that…..

Darkon: Yeah! Iru is the best and nevertheless!

Coach Katoya: That was THE BOMB! I NEVER SEEN ALL THE ELEMENTS IN ONE WAVE!

-everyone applauds except Weyla-

Weyla: UGH IF IT WOULDN'T BE FOR ME IF I DIDN'T MAKE THAT WAVE MYSELF SHE WOULDN'T BE THAT AMAZING!

-Everyone looks at Weyla-

Darkon: You know you just admitted that you were trying to hurt a student therefore…

Kein: That will get you kicked out of the school.

Coach Katoya: WEYLA ORGANE YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL!

Weyla: WHAT WHY ITS JUST A HUGE WAVE!

Coach K.: You attempted to flip over a student with wind powers.

Sean: You ok Iru?

Iru: Im fine –holds one of her ankles- (ow)

Sean: -picks Iru up in his arms bridal style- I will take you to the nurse.

Luna: I will come too.

Rest of Iru's friends: Us too!

Iru: -turns red- you know I could've walked there myself.

Sean: You might have hurt your ankle badly. I know why you transformed to Dragon form.

(all arrive at nurse office)

Maria: Iru are you ok? You ankle is bleeding.

Iru: Yeah im fine just pressured it.

Sean: I hope you didn't lose that much blood.

Maria: What the…. Your ankle is all healed!

Iru: (I hope Sean doesn't know that im the Dark Guardian yet)

Sean: -looks at Iru's in the eyes-

Iru: -looks at Sean in the eyes and walks away-

The gang gathers after school.

Crystal: Ive heard the news.. ARE YOU OK IRU!

Iru: Im fine don't worry.

Luna: That could've got you killed!

Iru: IM fine dudes! Just really tired right now. IM heading home see ya!

All present: Bye!

Keen: What to do…..

Luna: I don't know just extremely bored right now. Lets head home.

(In a mysterious place)

Unknown: Ugh I almost got her! That wave was big enough to engulf her!

Klein: My brother Keen shouldn't be good he should be bad like me.

Rirz: Gosh when are they going to notice that we will soon defeat them?

Pain: We can't let Irukotona notice that May is still with her.

Whoops I forgot to tell you this. May is the shadow guardian while Sean is the Light Guardian. For the past years Sean was looking for May after the final battle against her owm half brother Darkon and her cousin Keen. Keens name back then was spelled Kein. Iru doesn't know she is May. Neither do Darkon and Keen.

THE NEXT DAY! (At the beach)

Flora: Finally a weekend to relax!

Luna: Our first weekend reunited!

Crystal: Its been awhile hasn't it!

Sean: Thanks for inviting me you guys.

Keen: No problem. We always do this to new students.

All but Sean: It's a tradition!

Darkon: We always welcome the new students but since some us are the new students we decided to celebrate it as a Reunion.

Sean: That makes sense!

K-Pop: Hey you guys the Surf power competition is going to start!

Announcer: Well Ladies and Gentlemen! Before we start two of the competitors will perform a duet before the competition. Here is Irukotona and Sean Singing " Had Me a Hello"!

(The audience does a standing ovation when they hear these names. Song plays while they say these lines)

Sean: I can feel you coming from a mile away!

Iru: My pulse starts racing from the words you say.

Sean: And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue! That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on you.

Iru: You don't have to Try too hard! You already had my heart –puts hand on chest when she says that line*

Sean: You don't got a thing to prove. I'm already into you!

Iru and Sean: So Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now! Cause I'm so, so good to go! Don't say, Don't say good night you know….You had me a hello! You had me a hello! You had me a hello! Don't say Don't say good night you know… You had me a hello!

Iru: Close your mouth baby don't say a word.

Sean: Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard.

Iru: Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud! And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song.

Sean: You don't have to Try too hard! You already had my heart!

Iru: You don't have a thing to prove. I'm already into you!

Iru and Sean: So Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now! Cause I'm so, so good to go! Don't say, Don't say good night you know….You had me a hello! You had me a hello! You had me a hello! Don't say Don't say good night you know… You had me a hello!

Sean: Ohhh, ohhhh, ohh, ohh, ohh!

Iru: Ohhh, ohhhh, ohh, ohh, ohh!

Both: You don't have to try too hard! You already had my heart! You don't got a thing to prove. I'm already into you! So Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now! Cause I'm so, so good to go! Don't say; Don't say good night you know…. You had me a hello! You had me a hello! You had me a hello! Don't say don't say good night you know… You had me a hello!

Everyone applauds them and does a standing ovation. They both jump in excitement and both hug each other and stay like that.

Iru: That was awesome.

Sean: -moves bangs away from Iru's face- that was pretty awesome. –Slowly leans Iru closer to him.

Iru: **-**gulps- (What is he doing? Leaning closer to his body Oh MY Gosh! Is it going to happen?)

Sean: -hugs her-

Iru: (I knew it but what is this sensation I'm feeling? Good thing he didn't kiss me.)

Sean: (Wow I actually got the guts to do it! Kyle owes me $5)

Wayla: UGH!

Announcer: ALL RIGHT SURFERS! Here are the rules! Surf with only the powers you have. You can only use one; so do not break the rules. ALL RIGHT SURFERS START PADDLING!

K-Pop: Good Luck you guys!

Keen: Of course!

Flora: Go Team Guardians!

Sean: Well we now have our own surf name for all of us!

Iru: I Like this name. Lets get this over with.

All the surfers head out. Unfortunately Weyla accidentally hits Keen and Sean with a strong wave, which is pitch black. In this story that's the power of the Makuhta.

Announcer: a very dark colored wave knocks out Sean and Keen. Are the Makuhta here?

Weyla: (oh crap I hit the wrong person)

Sean: May! Syren! Be careful! I feel the presence of the Makuhta! The presence is really close by!

Syren: I know and who is May?

Sean: Whoops I mean Iru!

Iru: (May: Was that Sean's voice? Yes that was!)

Sean: (I feel May's presence everywhere I go. I miss my lil' sis)

Syren: Iru! Lets end this competition shall we? –Does secret handshake with Iru-

Iru: You read my mind.

Announcer: Looks like Syren and Iru are now combining their powers to make the best trick they have.

Weyla: (Not this time)

Announcer: Wait; Weyla is going to stop them!

Sean: -senses the Makuhta presence while looking at Weyla- Iru! Syren! THE Makuhta that's here is Weyla!

(The whole crown gasps even the announcer)

Announcer: Well folks we have a Makuhta in disguise. EVERYONE GET HER!

Weyla: Oh crap. But I have unfinished business. –shoots a dark blast at Iru and Syren but Iru counters with a light blast- What the heck!

Iru: Syren lets do the wave on her!

Syren: *does the wave with hands- oh you meant the water wave oh ok sorry!

-Syren and Iru do their super combo at Weyla and she gets blasted back. And there she goes….-

Announcer: Well the winners are Syren and Irukotona!

Coach Katoya: Yes! Kaukauna High school wins! Beat that Kiyeo High!

Flora: Whoa! Coach calm yourself!

Kein: That was amazing! The combination of water and light.! That was amazing! Wait Iru you have light powers?

Iru: Yeah pretty freaky right?

Sean: That was pretty amazing! –hears a voice calling him- did you guys here anything?

K-Pop: I didn't hear anything.

Darkon: Me neither.

Flora: Are you hallucinating Sean?

-A figure appears by Iru and only she can see the figure-

Iru: May are you calling Sean?

May: I just want to let him I'm ok. Sean!

Sean: May!

Snow: Whom are you calling?

Alvin: Wait. Who's May?

Sean: MY sister.

Iru: (May's your sister!)

May: Iru you're actually me. You're May. I'm just a person who you think is May. You lost your memory after the battle.

Iru: (Say what!)

May: It's hard to explain but your name isn't Iru it's May.

Iru: Oh wow. I'm Sean's sister. That is weird.

May: IT may sound weird but its true. You had a huge war against… your friends Kein and Darkon. Kein isn't his real name. It's Keen. Your cousin is Keen. Keen and Darkon are your cousins. They turned evil. Since your name is Iru they don't know your actually May yet.

Iru: (Ok so go with the flow got it)

Sean: (is it possible that May is ok?)

Alvin: Hey! Let's celebrate this victory! Let's fly to Hawaii!

Snow: Uh fly?

Darkon: Oh yeah! Dragon time!

Kein: It's been awhile since we transformed!

Iru: All right everyone! Lets fly!

All: Dragon mode engage!

-Everyone transforms into his or her own dragon-

Alvin: Serpent mode engage!

-Transforms into a sea dragon-

Snow: Do I have to!

All: Yes! Do you want to go to Hawaii or not?

Snow: Ok! Gee!

Alvin: That's my girl.

Snow: Oh shut up! Unicorn mode engage!

-Snow transforms into a unicorn with ice surrounding her body-

Kein: Are you a unicorn! –Starts to laugh so hard fire comes out from his nostrils-

Darkon: A unicorn? Really? What do you do turn everything into rainbow colors and butterflies?

Snow: No! That's my 4th power.

Luna: IT still counts!

K-Pop: Butterflies and rainbows! LOL!

Flora: Butterflies and plants are mine! –gets mad-

Alvin: Come on little princess chill out!

Iru: Ok ok you guys change of plans. We are heading to Japan and tomorrow is Hawaii. Deal?

All but Iru: Yes! We always wanted to go there! Let's go!

Well the gang soon head straight to Japan. For humans going by plane might take at least a day but for the heroes it will take them only a few hours or maybe just minutes. We'll see. After about an hour or two the heroes arrive in Japan. Just in time for the cherry blossom festival!

-Everyone changes into Japanese looking clothes and go into human form.

K-Pop: Yes! I always wanted a kimono!

Crystal: They are so pretty!

Kein: I look like a dang samurai.

Darkon: Same goes for me.

Sean: I look normal.

Iru: Why is my Kimono pink?

May: Ha! I made it like that!

Iru: (May! Change it into blue!)

May: No it looks cute on you!

Iru: (Huh? You're right!)

May: I told you!

Iru: (Ok fine I will stick with wearing a pink/purple kimono)\

May: That's the spirit!

Sean: (Whoa! Irukotona looks hot in her human form right now!)

Kein: (Since when did Iru wear pink or purple?)

Darkon: Hey let's get a move on! It's almost night time in Japan!

Crystal: Oh yeah!

-Sean sneaks out of their conversation and heads for the concert stage-

Iru: Hey you guys! Where's Sean?

-Music from Live while we're young and finally found you remixes starts-

Iru, Flora, K-pop: I love this song!

All: Lets go to the concert stage and sing this song!

Sean: What's up Japan!

Crowd: What's up Sean!

Crystal: We are your special guests for Today!

Kein: Let's start this show!

-Music starts. A phone rings-

Alvin: Hey Girl I'm waiting on ya! I'm waiting on ya!

Darkon: Come on let me sneak you out!

Kein: And have a celebration! A celebration!

Sean: The music up the windows down!

Crystal: Yeah! We'll be doing what we do!

Snow: Just pretending that we are cool and we know it too!

K-Pop: Yeah! We'll be doing what we do!

Flora: Just pretending that we are cool!

Iru: So tonight!

All: Let's go Crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun! I know we only met lets just pretend it love! And never never never stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some… AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG! Oh- and live while were young! TONIGHT LETS GET SOME… AND LIVE WHILE WERE YOUNG!

Snow: Live while we're young!

Alvin: Tonight lets get some and live while we're young!

-music goes on-

Kein: Hey Girl its now or never. Now or never. Don't know the thing but just let it go!

Darkon and Alvin: And if we get together, yeah get together. Don't let the pictures leave your phone.

Syren and Flora: Forget about your friends they don't care where we go!

K-Pop and Moon: If they do we'll get lost in a crowd of people!

Alvin, Snow, and Crystal: I've been looking for you forever baby we go! Together we go we go!

-Sean and Iru pop out from the crows-

Sean and Iru: In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few. Either your coming with me or I'm coming with cause I finally found….I finally found you!

All: You never have to worry if for what I say is true! Dudes we've been looking for you and when I saw you I knew that I finally found- I finally found you!

Snow: -does echo or one direction- AND LIVE WHILE WERE YOUNG!

-music goes on and the music echoes live while were young and I finally found you phrase-

All: Guys! You and I! We are about to make some memories tonight! I want to live while we're young! I want to live while we're young— We want to live while were young-

Sean and Iru: -starts rapping- Every province I go, city I sleep it's best that y'all know! Runnin' around and doing all these shows round the whole globe, I come and you go girl. And you need to think of it, just arrive for the night Baby live a bit, with a place to and your pants to zip. Come make this thing a party Are you into it? AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!

All: Let's go Crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun! I know we only met lets just pretend it love! And never never never stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some… AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG! Oh- and live while were young! TONIGHT LETS GET SOME… AND LIVE WHILE WERE YOUNG!

-song ends and the whole crew bows-

Snow: This was the best day ever! THANK YOU JAPAN!

Kyle: Whoa! Look at all the hot Asian chicks!

Some Asian chicks: We love you Kyle! We love the R.G.O.D!

Crystal: R.G.O.D?

Iru: That's our dance/sing crew name.

Darkon: I forgot what it means! –waves to the crowd-

Kein: It means Rising Guardians of Dance.

Darkon: OH! Yeah I remember we made the two DJ teams. One girl team one boy team but now you guys became the real D.T.N.Y and R.O.G.D.

Sean: Oh yeah! I changed the name to RGOD to ROGD.

Kein: I don't see the difference.

Darkon: You will see it soon bro.

K-Pop: Hey! What are we waiting for! Let's Party!

So the gang start to party all over Japan. The guys were daring enough to eat fried scorpions, which was pretty nasty. Soon, they started to eat so much sushi and ramen! Later, they go to the arcade.

Iru: Oh snap! Now this is how I roll! ARCADE TIME!

Flora: Woah Iru! There's a laser tag area! ^^

Moon: Ha-ha totally my style! Guys vs Girls!

K-Pop: Your on!

Crystal: There's no way we are going to lose!

Alvin: Ha-ha in your guys dreams! You are outnumbered!

Snow: Oh really! We invited some celebrities too. Moon is one for the boy team.

Iru and K-Pop: WHILE WE GET GIRLS GENERATION!

Kein: Heh! Big deal! We have BIgBang!

Sean: Now it's even!

So the girls and the boys battled each other for the title of "Team Champion of the World". It was an all out laser tag battle. Even I was surprised that all my friends were very competitive. We battled it down until it was only me, Lyra, Flora, K-pop vs. Moon, Syren, Alvin, and Sean. The battle was the toughest one I ever did in laser tag. Soon, Sean called me out of the game and put blindfolds on me. Awkward… He later took the blindfolds off and soon I'm in a Cherry Blossom Forest.

Iru: What are we doing here?

Sean: I've been meaning to ask you something.

Iru: What is it?

Sean: Uh… will you do me the honor of being my g-girlfriend?

Iru: (Holy shit. He finally asked) Um….sure.

Sean: -pulls Iru closer-

Iru: (Is this moment what I think it is)

May: Yes.

Iru: (You had to pop out now)

May: Your kissing your own brother genius!

Iru: (Explain Later)

Apparently, Iru's friends were watching.

Flora: -whispers- It's going to happen XDDDDD

K-Pop: Aww My Iru is growing up

Darkon: She's finally not a loner anymore!

All but Iru and Sean: SO mean!

Kein: ….. I need to be alone –runs out of the forest-

Sean: -kisses Iru-

Iru: -goes with it-

May: -facepalm- Dummy!

Sean: -pulls away slowly from the kiss, turns away and blushes- So does this make it official?

Iru: I guess so.

K-pop: Awe! They are so cute!

Darkon: I hope Kein is ok.

Flora: Yeah! I know! He seemed so sad.

Setting: A place hidden in the forbidden lands.

Weyla: She's getting stronger every minute! I hate her so much!

Chiron: We will get them soon enough.

Terron: After all, we have those puppets of ours watching our suspect.

Weyla; Kein and Darkon? Their the puppets!

Vice: You didn't know that?

Riya: I made them the puppets. They are relatives of May Firestar.

Weyla: You guys think it's Iru?

Chiron: Yes. Since Sean has appeared to her, we think she is May. The one who lost her memory in battle and changed her name at the last minute.

Terron: We'll set up now. It's time for an assault on these students. –does evil laugh-

Setting: School

Sean: Ah a nice day at school!

Luna: I couldn't agree more.

Flora: It's a Monday…

Snow: I just wish it will end right now.

Sean: Hey theirs Iru!

K-Pop: Iru!

Iru: Hey you guys. Hey Sean.

Sean: -puts arms around Iru- Hey miss dragon

Darkon: You guys are so cool together.

Kein: Yeah..

Iru: You ok Kein?

Kein: I'm fine. Don't Worry.

-Dark dragons appear-

Sean: Why now!

Vice: Hello Light Guardian.

Terron: I believe we are only here for one person.

Weyla: Greetings my fellow nemesis, Irukotona!

Iru: You should be a shame for coming back here.

Snow: You don't deserve to be here.

Alvin: Totally.

Chiron: Guys! Calm down. We just want to ask a question and then we will leave.

Riya: Whose May FIrestar?

May: They found us!

Iru: (Don't you think I know that! What are we gonna do!)

May: You can fight but don't use my powers.

Iru: (Technically you have all my powers!)

May: Oh yeah. Just try not to make the moves look like mine.

Iru: (Agreed)

Sean: What are you talking about. May is dead.

Vice: May is right there –points to Iru-

Iru: Why would you think me?

Weyla: Yeah it can't be Iru. She uses light powers not darkness.

Chiron: Kein get Iru.

Kein: Yes master.

Iru: What! You're o-one of them! How could you! You were my first crush and you were actually evil!

Kein: Iru…I'm sorry.

Iru: No you aren't! –shoots a light blast at Darkon and Kein-

Darkon: Dang it!

Kein: -gets blown back- I-Iru…

Flora: We trusted you! We thought you were nice guys! We welcomed you into our little group!

Moon: I knew there was something between those two!

Darkon: Master?

Chiron: Terron?

Terron: Attack!

**Epic Battle goes on till this moment**

Iru: That is it! –transforms into dragon form- You guys got on my nerves too much!

May: (NO!)

Iru: -does a Triforce blast at all the Makutas-

Weyla: U-ugh.

Darkon: That was really strong.

Kein: That was one of May's attacks before.

Iru and May: -with both of their voices- I was born with these powers! I am not proven to be May!

Sean: May?!

Iru: I told all of you guys. I am not May.

Darkon: The voice before!

Kein: My cousin.

Weyla: The legend is true! When the Dark Guardian is defeated thus shall she will be reborn. Born with no memories of what happened during and before her death. She shall change her name but voices in her mind will lead her to her true past and discover. She is what she is.

Darkon: Iru is May!

Iru:…..

Sean: Wait… doesn't that mean.

Flora: Your dating…

Iru and Sean: We are dating our own siblings! Eeeewwwwww!

Iru: Brother that is nasty! Uh Sean?

Sean: -hugs Iru super tightly- Lil Sis! I thought you were dead at the moment of that battle!

Iru: Y-your sucking a-air out of me!

Sean: -stops hugging- Oh sorry.

(Iru's name is now May everyone! Don't get confused!)

May: I guess we can beat you down now. Guardian Style!

Syren: OPPA GUARDIAN STYLE

Flora: Lets get this over with.

Kein: It's now or never!

May: Guys lend me your powers!

Sean: And me too!

Everyone that has good powers except may and sean: With Pleasure!

Cyrus: Iru or May! Whatever your name is Do it for the world.

(Authors Note: The sum it up a huge battle was fought against them and continued on for days. Now it's the final battle. Sean and May vs. Kein and Darkon. Back to the story!)

Flora: We shall support you two all the way.

**Battle up above them**

May: So this is how it will end.

Sean: Let's hope we win this one.

Darkon: We shall destroy you guys once and for all.

Kein: Ha-ha! You guys are really weak for our siblings!

Sean: Your all talk. –shoots both of them with a light blast-

May: Agreed! –shoots a dark blast-

Kein and Darkon: You take that back! –does a counterattack-

Sean: May! It's time!

May: Ok! –starts glowing- Through the guardians of light and dark….

Sean: United as one, Thus to believe we are stronger

May: Ok skip this chanting shit.

Sean and May: Guardian Core!


End file.
